


Radiant and with open arms

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, Fucking angels (literally), M/M, Rimming, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: “You ready?”“So… I gotta ask… You still think there’s something waiting for us on the other side?”“Worried about your soul, Logan?”“Just wonderin’ what someone like me should expect.”“When you wake from this earthly slumber, my friend, look for me. I will be there, waiting for you… radiant and with open arms.”In which I write what happened after this scene.





	Radiant and with open arms

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we all know I was gonna do it. It was a too big opportunity, a too emotional scene not to write about.  
SO, since kinktober was coming I knew what I had to do.  
Day 2, prompt: rimming!  
Enjoy some fluff in Heaven <3

_“You ready?”_

_“So… I gotta ask… You still think there’s something waiting for us on the other side?”_

_“Worried about your soul, Logan?”_

_“Just wonderin’ what someone like me should expect.”_

_“When you wake from this earthly slumber, my friend, look for me. I will be there, waiting for you… radiant and with **open arms**.”_

When he opened his eyes he expected there to be pain. He remembered his last moments, an excruciating pain like he had never felt before. That complete absence of it confused him. He didn’t feel any kind of pain, not even the ever present lingering guilt that always filled his heart. He was… in complete and absolute peace.

He was laying on his back and on top of him there was nothing, only light. He sat up, even more confused than before.

He looked down at himself and he noticed that he was wearing a white tunic with golden embroidery on the edges.

He frowned as he looked around. He knew that place. He’d seen it from afar once, when he’d come to save Kurt from demon pirates.

He widened his eyes. He was in Heaven!

He snapped out of his shock at the thought of Kurt.

He quickly stood up, looking around and there, on top of a small hill, he saw his Elf. He was wearing a tunic similar to his, his hood down to be more recognizable, smiling at him. Radiant and with open arms.

Logan ran to him, hugging him so tight that they almost fell on the ground.

“Welcome to Heaven, my love.” Kurt happily said in his ear.

Wolverine chuckled, tears of joy filling his eyes at the realization that he would never part from the other ever again. His giggle gradually turned into a loud laugh as all of the worries he had melted like snow in the sun at the sight of his Elf’s smile.

“This is real, right? I ain’t hallucinating, right?” he asked, suddenly confused again.

Kurt shook his head.

“You’re not hallucinating. You’re in Heaven, for real.”

“But…” Logan looked around, then at the other again. “Why?”

Nightcrawler chuckled, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Because you are a good person, Logan. I’ve always told you that.”

“I ain’t, really.”

Kurt cupped his cheeks and lightly kissed him.

“Yes, you are. Why would you be here if you weren’t?”

Wolverine of course didn’t have an answer to that.

“Besides…” the German jokingly added. “It wouldn’t be Heaven for me without you.”

They chuckled, then Logan wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and kissed him sweetly.

When they parted they smiled again.

“I have a special place to show you.” Kurt said.

He took Logan by the hand and guided him into the forest. After a few minutes they reached a clearing and there there was a small cabin. Nightcrawler opened the door and lead the other inside, looking at him expectedly.

The Canadian looked around the cosy living room in awe: it was everything he had ever dreamt of.

“I knew you would’ve liked it. It’s just for us.” Kurt explained.

Wolverine looked at him with eyes wide from the surprise.

“It is?!”

“Yes, it is. Only for you and me.”

“This _is_ Heaven.” Logan whispered.

Kurt chuckled.

“You’ll get used to it. Eventually.”

They both laughed at it, hugging again.

“So… have you already tried the bed?” Wolverine asked in a mischievous tone.

The German laughed.

“You never change, do you?” he joked. “And to answer your question no, I was waiting for you.” He added in the same tone of his lover.

“Let’s go, then.”

Logan didn’t wait for a reaction before dragging his Elf to the bedroom.

Waiting there for them there was a big bed with thick warm covers. The Canadian stopped for a moment to admire it and Kurt unceremoniously pushed him on it. Logan didn’t have the time to turn around before the other was on top of him, sliding his hands on his legs to raise his tunic and kissing the back of his neck.

Wolverine shivered and sighed in pleasure, pushing his body back to get a stronger contact. He turned his head, grinning in amusement.

“Who’s the one who never changes, now?” he joked.

They both chuckled, then Kurt bit Wolverine’s neck and made him moan.

“Shit, Elf… is this even allowed here?” the latter asked, suddenly in doubt.

“Anything that makes us happy is allowed, even this.” Nightcrawler replied before doing it again. “Even beer.” He added with a knowing smirk.

“Thank God!”

“You can do that yourself later.”

They laughed.

Kurt made Logan lift his body to get rid of his tunic, then he threw his own away too. He leaned down on him and resumed his kissing and nibbling, caressing him all over.

Wolverine couldn’t properly reciprocate, but he let his voice out with no shame while gripping his lover’s thighs.

The German made him let go when he started to move down his back, leaving a hot trail of bite marks on his spine and his sides.

Logan grabbed the furry covers near his head, shivering and moaning in pleasure.

Kurt went further down, biting his lover’s ass and grinning in satisfaction when he moaned more lewdly and pushed it back for more. He lightly spanked him before groping him and biting him again.

The Canadian happily raised his ass more and opened his legs, getting hard for that sweet teasing.

Nightcrawler spread his cheeks and started licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin between them, forcing the other to stay still.

Logan whined at being tormented like that, wriggling his ass to try and get more.

Kurt kept on teasing him for a bit before finally licking his hole.

Wolverine’s voice got even more obscene at that as he pushed his hips back towards that wonderfully skilled tongue that was giving him so much pleasure. He was rock hard by that point, and he brought one hand on his erection to touch himself.

As soon as the German noticed what he was doing he slapped his hand.

“Not yet, mein Liebe, not yet.”

Logan whined, but he complied, grabbing the covers again.

Kurt resumed his work, licking and nibbling and sucking on his lover’s hole until he was satisfied by the way it twitched in need.

The Canadian was moaning obscenely, begging the other for more as he leaked pre-cum on the bed.

Nightcrawler couldn’t deny such a heartfelt request, so he buried his face between Logan’s cheeks and penetrated him with his tongue. Satisfied by the other’s happy sounds he moved it in and out, then in circles and pushing it as deep as he could.

Wolverine couldn’t help but tremble from head to toe, his knuckles turned white for how much he was gripping the covers. He was going mad, pleasure consuming his every thought and turning him into a moaning mess.

Kurt didn’t give him time to even breathe, giving him as much pleasure as he could and focused on making him cum just for his tongue.

Logan tried to touch himself again, but the German was quick in preventing him to, pinning his hands at his knees’ sides.

The Canadian howled in frustration, begging and begging and begging to be touched, but Nightcrawler ignored him. His jaws was starting to hurt from the effort, but he didn’t care as long as he could hear his lover’s pleasure.

It didn’t take Logan too much to cum, crying out Kurt’s name as he unloaded on the bed.

He collapsed on it and his Elf laid on top of him and cuddled him.

“This is definitely Heaven.” Logan joked.

“It is indeed.”

They chuckled, cuddling some more.

“Round two?” Wolverine proposed.

“Sure, but this time you’ll do all the work.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
